


brief chemistry

by ichihoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, corny ending, this is what happens when you are in film class with nothing better to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihoe/pseuds/ichihoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only for a few seconds when their hands touched. Then they were gone, like dandelion fuzz being carried away in different directions through the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brief chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what kind of things they sell in convenience stores anymore.  
> This was not revised at all so if you see a mistake, feel free to tell me.

He's a frequent customer in Eren's convenience store.

He's attractive-- no, scratch that, he's _very_ attractive. Eren finally understood the saying _a face that launched a thousand ships_ for once in his life, because one look at the man and Eren's heart went soaring. But it was wrong to be attracted to a man who only visited the store every Saturday at 12 P.M. right after the news on channel four?

His ashen eyes reminded Eren of the cloudy skies on a rainy day. Eren loved rainy days. His face was fixed into a permanent scowl, but it made his face all the more good looking. He was vertically challenged of a man, but surely they could work their way around it? Eren liked being held, but holding someone who fit perfectly in your arms didn't sound like a bad idea.

This man didn't seem like a bad idea. Hell, he was probably the best idea ever to have happened to Eren on pure accident.

But Saturdays would pass with the two of them having barely exchanged words. The occasional, "how was your day" or "do you have more Windex?" but nothing more than that. There was no actual conversation, no invitation to a certain house. Or bed (what? Eren was an eighteen year old boy with hormones).

However once, Eren couldn't hold himself back from blurting out "You're beautiful" and then he couldn't raise his head after it. The man had been silent at first, but before gathering his groceries and such, he uttered a soft, "Thank you" and left. The next week continued on regularly as if nothing happened. It was the closest thing to a conversation Eren instigated. Eren thought of it at night to help himself sleep.

This time his necessities consisted of paper towels, bleach, moist wipes, and his weekly dose of Oreos. Eren inferred that this man liked Oreos by the way he always bought them, and he found himself thinking that maybe he could propose to the man with a lifetime supply of Oreos. The thought was ridiculous, because they didn't even know each others' names, but no one had time to complain about that. Everyone worked differently, relationships worked differently.

"Will that be all?" Eren asked. It was a rehearsed play, the usual lines. The same boring lines.

"Yeah." He replied in a calm, reserved manner. His voice was sultry, so smooth and nice. He whipped out his simplistic leather wallet out of his jean pocket, and gave Eren a view of his arm muscles through the white v-neck that made the man look sinfully more attractive. It should be illegal for one to be that hot.

By the time the man looked back up with the appropriate amount of money, Eren averted his gaze from the man's biceps and redirected it to dollar bills.

When Eren took the crispy dollar bills from the man, their hands brushed against each other and Eren couldn't suppress the shudder. A chill ran down Eren's spine and he pulled away as if he'd been electrocuted.

Alarmed, the man look at the Eren in confusion and concern. "Are you okay? I apologize, I left my house right after I cleaned the house. The carpet must've created the electric shock."

So it wasn't just all in his head. He had been shocked, literally. "I-it's fine." Eren stuttered as he opened the cash register to put the money into the correct slots. He clumsily gave the man his change, their hands brushing again. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Eren cried again, holding his hands to his chest and looking at the man in embarrassment. At this point, he didn't even care if his little (read: huge) crush on the man was obvious.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." The man appeared to be unfazed by the second skin contact, and didn't seem to notice how flustered Eren was. Or perhaps he was being considerate and not showing his discovery. "Thank you, once again." He bowed his head lightly and turned to leave.

Once again Eren could only sigh longingly for the man as he left through the door.

 **It was only for a few seconds when their hands touched. Then they were gone, like dandelion fuzz being carried away in different directions through the wind.**  
  
Eren began to clean the counter mindlessly, wanting to get the day over with now that the excitement was gone. Eren was still pretty proud of the accomplishment, albeit it wasn't a huge one-- it was one nonetheless. He had managed to do something he wasn't able to since the day he first laid eyes on the beautiful stranger.

Suddenly the doors made a sound, indicating that someone was coming in. He whipped his head up to greet them, for it was required in the job résumé. "Welcome to--" He began to say, but choked on his words as he watched the man walk back inside, panting.

"I... Forgot to... Say something..." He said breathlessly. _Did he run back here?_

"Y-yes?"

"My name is Levi."

"E-excuse me?" Eren asked, dumbstruck. This was too good to be true. Here was the man, in the flesh, telling Eren his name without Eren having to make a fool of himself by trying to ask. The man, no, _Levi,_ voluntarily introduced himself.

Eren feared that his question made Levi want to take back the offer to get to know each other, but Levi repeated himself. "My name is Levi." After a thoughtful pause, he added, "You're Eren."

Eren would've celebrated with joy at the fact that Levi knew his name, but two things stopped him:  
A) He was wearing a name tag so it wasn't like Levi magically knew it.  
B) Levi was standing in front of him. If he was to break out into celebration there, it'd make him look insane.

He compensated the lack of a self-party with a smile. "Yes. That's me."

Levi was silent, looking into Eren's eyes with his piercing grey gaze. Eren shifted his feet lightly and swallowed hard.

A long moment of silence passed between them, before Levi finally spoke. "I'd like to give you the _real_ response to the compliment you gave me a few Saturdays ago."

_You're beautiful._

It took Eren a while to comprehend what Levi was referring to, but soon enough he understood and he felt his ears turn red. "I didn't mean to blurt it out like that! I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable--"

"You're beautiful too."

**.... but maybe somehow, by a miracle they're brought back together.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after because Eren finally found out the beautiful man's name, and the beautiful man kept coming back every Saturday to build their relationship. Then from there, they moved from the convenience store to have dates in the outside world.
> 
> I'm all for corny endings \;w;/ I sort of left it open-ended, but that's ^^^ how I see the "ending" if I were to put it.
> 
> Comments, critiques, and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> ... this wasn't supposed to be long OTL. Also this is an apology for never updating. Like ever. But I've been really busy and I have no motivation to continue The Scouting Legion Academy, and Body Swap muse has been missing for a while now. Amber and I stopped roleplaying UtaHei so we can't write more yet. BUT PLEASE STICK WITH ME! I'll try not to disappoint.


End file.
